


Sensual Smoking

by naina1507



Category: EXO
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 16:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5593084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naina1507/pseuds/naina1507
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He  never knows that smoking can be sensual and makes him all hot and bothered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sensual Smoking

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic that is posted on AFF. Now it is cross posted here. All this is based on my imagination and experience.

Lay is not a party person. Some may say it's weird considering he's a singer and a dancer where his life is revolves around music and people always have the assumptions that artists like himself will love to party hard.

 

But that is not him at all. He prefers the quiet setting of his music studio, tinkering with the piano or strumming his guitar writing up new songs. Sure, he sings and dance to upbeat songs but he prefers the soft ballads and music that revolves around life itself. That is why he's outside right now, enjoying the cool air instead of the loud music and sweaty mess of tangled limbs inside. He's considering going home but he doesn't want to be rude, it is his friend's party after all.

 

As he was enjoying the beautiful view of the city, the sliding door behind him opens. Out came tumbling a girl with her hair covering half her face. He thought she was drunk and debating whether he should help her or not, being the gentleman he is.

 

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought no one is out here." She's sober, he thinks. He just smile at her. He notice that she's beautiful in her own way. Maybe not as beautiful as the female idols he met but she's charming in her own way. After all, he believes that there is no ugly girl existed in this world. He continue to watch her as she tied her long ebony hair into a messy bun on top of her head.

"Cute." He muses. A small smile form on his lips. 

 

"Why aren't you inside enjoying the party?" She asked. Her eyes wide as she stares at him.

"I'm not fond of parties. But since it's my friend's party, I thought it will be rude to not come."

"Me too. I hate being in crowded places. It makes me nervous. But my friend insist that I came, so here I am." He couldn't help but smile at that. They are both too polite to decline their friend invitation.

 

"Do you mind if I smoke? I mean, smoking helps calm my nerve." Lay just blinks at her. Wondering.

"Why didn't you smoke inside? I mean, there are plenty of people smoking..."

"I don't like smoking in closed area. Like I said, being in a crowded place makes me nervous."

 

"I'll just go over there, so..." She walks to other corner of the balcony. Quite far from him so that the smoke from her cigarette will not consume him.

 

He watch her take out the box of cigarette from her purse. With nimble fingers, she pull one out of the box and put it between her lips. With practice hand she flicks the lighter and he's mesmerize. The orange flicker illuminate her face so beautifully that he become breathless. Beautiful, he thought. He watch her again as she takes a drag, inhaling the smoke. After seconds passed, she slowly exhales.

 

The smoke swirls around her. Inhale, exhale. Inhale, exhale. Seeing people smoke is nothing new to him, but no one is like her. The way she inhale, the amber burning bright is so sensual to him. The way the smoke chases out of her lush lips makes him hot and bothered. He watched every movements, how she place the cigarette delicately to the corner of her lips. How that same lips form a little O shape whenever she exhales. He also notices how sometimes she will exhale a little before inhaling whenever she takes a long drag. How she flick her wrist minutely or the way her pink tongue poking out to lick that same corner where she placed the cigarette. Sometimes her eyes would close and a small smile form on her face.

 

Without knowing what happened, he moves closer to her. All he can think about is that he is so hot, she is so sensual and he wants nothing more to kiss that pretty lips and chase the bitter taste of the smoke and lick it clean until all she can taste afterwards is him, and him only. And kiss her he did. At first it just a soft press of his lips on her. There's a sweet taste on her lips and he realize that it is from her cigarette. Feeling bold, he licks the seam of her lips and then press harder into the kiss. She gasps and he takes the opportunity to lick inside of her mouth, replacing the bitter taste of tobacco and smoke with his own. He feels her moan before he heard it. Her hand is on his chest, balling up his dress shirt and the other cupping his neck, fingers playing with his hair.

 

When the need for air is overwhelming, he parted from her but not without giving her another soft kiss. To him, she is the most beautiful right now. Cheeks dusted with pink and lips kiss swollen with saliva glistening. He feels proud that she looks drunk without consuming alcohol, drunk with his kisses. He couldn't help himself and press another soft kiss on her lips. He looks at her and gives her a dimpled smile.

 

"Hi, I'm Lay. Do you want to get out of here and get a drink somewhere? Maybe I can show you how to calm your nerves other than smoking." He look at her with wide sincere eyes. It's weird, he thinks. He never felt this way before. He knows this is  not going to be the one night stand kind of night. All he wants to do is sit down and talk with her. Get to know her better. No, it is not love at first sight, he muses, but I am interested to know her. He would love to learn all things that make her sensual that will leave him hot all over.

 

"Ara. My name's Ara. Though I would say this is not a conventional way to court someone, but yes, I would love to go have a drink with you. But I don't drink alcohol. Maybe a coffee shop nearby?" He nodded, knowing there's a 24 hour diner not far from here.

 

He take her hand and linked their fingers together. With a smile, he leads her out of the apartment. This is the best decision he ever make because even though they might not end up together, at least he knows that in that moment, he feels more alive that he felt the entire night.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note:
> 
> I wonder what did I write. This is just my imagination.
> 
> Lay is his own person and anything that is written is purely mine.


End file.
